


The Mad Maxlycrumb Tinies

by bookwyrm



Category: Gashlycrumb Tinies - Edward Gorey, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrm/pseuds/bookwyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A is for Angharad, who fell from a car<br/>B is for Battle, impaled on a bar</p><p>With apologies to Edward Gorey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad Maxlycrumb Tinies

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative M/N stanza is:  
> M is for Morsov who died historic  
> N is for Nux WHO DIDN'T DIE AT ALL LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU rhymes with boric. 
> 
> There aren't actually 26 named deaths in the movie, going by the IMDB cast list. I think I got them all in. 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic, if you can call it that.

A is for Angharad, who fell from a car  
B is for Battle, impaled on a bar

C for Colossus, filled full of a clip  
D is for Doof, neck snapped like a whip

E is for Exus, throttled by Tom  
F is for Farmer, blown up by a bomb

G is for Giddy, who ran out of air  
H is for Henry, who met the last bear

I is for Ibis who drowned in a draw  
J is for Joe, face torn by a claw

K is for Keeper, chainsawed to death  
L is for Lester, who died of bad breath

M is for Morsov, historic and chrome  
N is for Nux, who never made it home

O for Organic, put down like a dog  
P for the People Eater, who avoided the bog

Q is for Queer, whose car went to rust  
R is for Rictus, overturned in the dust

S is for Slit, consumed by a fire  
T is for Thrash, who sank in a mire

U is for Ur, taken up by the squall  
V is for Valkyrie, done in by a brawl

W is for Waste, he died of ennui  
X is for Xerxes, who swallowed a bee

Y is for Yotz who was struck by a spike  
Z is for Zelda, shot from her bike

O Fury! O Despair!


End file.
